Stay The Night
by cloudsabovethesky
Summary: Mead can do interesting things to you... Especially if you are Snotlout. What are the effects? Mead can drive Astrid to Hiccup's house, and... What else, oh yeah, it can change the world! (note the sarcasm) Astrid arrives at Hiccup's house, on no account... what? Fluffiness also happens if you have mead beside you... Oh yeah...


The fire flickered joyously, going in and out of the fireplace, casting eerie lights and shadows on the walls the the living room.

Chief Stoick The Vast and his son, Hiccup, sat together at the dining table, the tables creaking and slowly falling down from the weight of piles of food on top, and _the_ chair of Stoick bending down, due to his tremendous weight. Hiccup, though, had no problem at all, sometimes being small and thin can have good advantages.

Stoick threw a large chicken leg bone on top of the table, adding more weight to the groaning table. He wiped his mouth using his fire-y red beard, that exploded like fireworks, and his large, sausagey hands reached out and grabbed the porridge from the firepit next to the table and drank it straight from the pot, some of it's runny contents spilling out of his mouth, running down his beard.

Hiccup watched, horrified that Vikings were like that, and that he is one of them. Once Stoick finished, he lazily threw the pot back to the firepit with such a force that could knock out a buffalo for 3 days, making the living room shake a bit.

Hiccup simply picked at his food, his head propped against his arm. He watched as the peas rolled around his plate, eggs that weren't really purely eggs, and a kind of lamb bounced up and down onced you poked it. Stoick watched his son who had lost his appetite with a serious expression.

He stood up, his chair finally being free of butt-captivity, (but there's still a dent dipping down, shaping the butt of the fat man who sat on it) and stomped his right foot on the wooden floor hard, instantly becoming a 6 and a half foot moving earth quake.

The entire house shook. The wine bottles toppled off the shelves, crashing into the ground below, picture frames fell off, and bits of dust fell off the ceiling. _What kind of man possessed these kinds of powers..._

Hiccup's eyes immediately flicked upward, as his entire body jerked up. He stopped picking his food and dropped his fork, missing the bouncy non-lamb, and sat up straight, like someone just yelled at his ear.

"SON," Stoick bellowed. And when he bellowed, he _bellowed._ You can hear him from the other islands. You can still hear it as clear as clear. The house shook again, So it's quite surprising how our young hero didn't even have effect on this, he simply stared up oddly at his gigantic father, who was glaring down right at him.

Outside, a few Viking groaned, annoyed that they had been awaken from their slumber. Some houses flicked their lights on and shouted words that were very mean. Stoick rubbed his forehead and shouted something even mean back. They immediately shut up and turned off their lights. He sighed, and walked to his bedroom, shutting it close, the wind blasting at Hiccup's face. He turned around, still sitting on his chair, and gawked at the door.

_What was that all about?..._

Hiccup shrugged, stood up, and started cleaning the table, with nothing else to do. He picked up the plates and put them in the sink, he bent down to the ground and picked up small pieces of food scattered around the floor and threw them out of the window, instantly becoming food for the rodents and snakes, he looked around the house for a bit until he found the mop and started cleaning the floor.

_Yup, the life of being the son of a chief..._ Hiccup thought, looking through the window, watching a rat eating the food he threw outside. He ignored it and simply continued mopping food stains, puke, and other stuff from the floor. He wasn't entirely done, he still needed to sweep the floor, freeing it from broken glass and such other things, when he heard a knock, a scream, followed by a squeak outside the door.

He himself jumped and gasped in shock, dropping the mop, stepping on the still wet wooden floor, his feet slipping up, resulting him sprawled across the floor, groaning in pain. It had all happened so fast.

Hiccup rolled on the floor until he was facing it, and put himself in a push up position, and slowly moved upward, before his hands slipped and he fell hard on the floor. He cursed the Gods and stood up carefully and walked to the door. He reached for the knob and before he could open it, the door burst open, revealing a very annoyed Astrid.

"What the..." Hiccup started, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. "A-Astrid?" Astrid ignored him and stepped briefly inside, slamming the door shut. _In the name of Thor, that door is so strong_, thought Hiccup. Astrid simply stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the glowing fire, hands held out.

Something was wrong, Hiccup observed. Astrid wasn't like herself; it was like she was in a hurry to get inside. And why_ is _she here anyway? He is the most popular girl in the whole tribe, and she visits a _fishbone._ He got a hold of himself, rubbed his hands together, and dared to ask, "A-Astrid, w-why are you here?"

Hiccup gulped as he clearly saw Astrid's body stiffened, like she was hit by a freezeray. She put her hands down, and flicked her head towards Hiccup, her braid flicking over her shoulder in the most attractive way, according to Hiccup's opinion. Her face remaining blank, she whispered, "Do you really want to know?"

Hiccup fidgeted, his body moving non-stop. His hand scratched the back of his neck and he blushed even harder, as his eyes glanced around the room. "I don't know?" He managed to sputter out, not sure of himself. Astrid rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, almost falling out of their sockets.

"Okay, I'll show you," She said, walking over to Hiccup, who was now starting to stop, until he was standing like a statue. His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open as he watched the girl of his dreams walking over to him, hips...swinging... slowly...

"iccup...Hiccup?!" Astrid whispered, waving a hand in front of his eyes. Hiccup snapped back to attention, and found his eyes staring into the most beautiful blue orbs he saw in his entire life. He fidgeted once more. Gosh, she was so close to him, their foreheads almost touching. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Astrid's hand grasping his left arm. He almost fainted.

"I'm here," Astrid said. Hiccup could tell her lips were forming a small smile. Wait, did he just look at _Astrid Hofferson's lips?! _"Because I want to stay..."

Hiccup could've sworn he's gone, died, and went straight to Valhalla. Or bumped his head during that fall. And he was now at Gothi's hut, his blushing face baffling her. This was all just a dream... he thinks. Hiccup's throat dried, his head was spinning, lost into the big world of Duh.

"And because of one other thing," Astrid added, his face returning back to the strict, stern, scary face of that shield maiden she was, and led Hiccup back to the door. He followed with legs that turned to jelly, and knees that turned to saltwater taffy, which made him easier to pull. Astrid put her right ear against the door and listened, gesturing for Hiccup to do the same.

Hiccup hesitated at first, but followed the second later, knowing what'll happen if you disobey an axe wielding Astrid. He did what was done by Astrid and listened carefully through the door. Outside, there was nothing you can hear, but after a while, Hiccup began to hear faint cries of, "Astrid! Where are you babe!" outside, followed by cries of "Shut up!" then, again, followed by a creepier one, "You can't keep me away from my love!"

Hiccup's brows furrowed together. _Well that was weird..._

He turned to face Astrid, who was still listening through the door with a concentrated expression. "Who was that?"

Astrid pulled away from the door, letting out a sound of disgust. "_Snotlout," _she said, saying his name with more venom and disgust than a Venomous Vorpent*. "Too much mead." Hiccup nodded his head, following the situation very well. Then, a question popped up in his head. The question that he's been grieving to ask for quite a while now.

"So, *ahem* you're gonna stay here, *gulp* for the...rest... of the night?"

Astrid pursed her lips, then nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." Silence took over them for a moment or two. Astrid walked out of Hiccup's gaze and sat not the couch in front of the fireplace, staring at the now fading orange fire. She didn't remain for long in that position, before and idea seemed to cross her mind.

Hiccup watched her as her face turned from blank, to excited, then blank again. He didn't know what was on her mind, but he was sure it's gonna be something crazy. Astrid turned around to face Hiccup, then patted on the vacant seat on the couch beside her. "Hiccup, come sit here," His eyes went wide, his heart stopped. Did _Astrid Hofferson_ just asked _Hiccup the Fishbone_, to come _sit_ next to her? This day just keeps getting better and better...

Hiccup reluctantly went to the couch with a worried expression, eyebrows knitted together and his mouth in a deep frown. But once he stepped near a foot radius near Astrid, he stopped and just stood there, afraid of what's going to happen next. Said girl rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Hiccup," She sing-sang, her eyes half closed, giving her a look of seductiveness. Hiccup gulped and nervously sat down on the couch, leaving enough space for a phantom ghost to sit in between them. Astrid grunted and scooted closer to Hiccup. He mimiced her movement but to the other way. She scooted closer, until their knees touched. Hiccup jumped, he moved further, but the couch's armrests stopped him.

He was afraid that this would be part of her idea. "A-Astrid," Hiccup stuttered out. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" Astrid responded by tracing her left finger along Hiccup's chest. He shivered, both from fear, and arousement. "Oh, nothing..."

"And by nothing... you mean..?" Astrid's hand was now moving lower, Hiccup blushed madly. Her hand brushed around Hiccup's chest, coming across two hard bumps that she assumed was his, uh, manly something, and travelled to his stomach, rubbing it slowly, moving downward until she reached the top of his, how shall I put this, thing...

Politely, Hiccup tried again. "Astrid? What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill me or something? That is, if I can get away first- but you'd probably find me anyways, Then I'll just have to jump off a cliff, like you said."

Astrid pulled away from Hiccup and gave him an irritated eye, Hiccup, who didn't notice, continued rambling. "But maybe I'll survive- and then you'd kill me, with your axe- with pleasure... of course, since you hate me- all of you hate me... and no one would probably care anyways," He rambled, his hands gesturing here and there.

Astrid's expression turned from irritated to insanely irritated. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hiccup cut her off. "Maybe the gods hate me or something... Then you'd probably reduce me to bits-, with you axe again, and wear my entrails as a huge necklace of victory... and then we-"

"NO," Astrid half-yelled, abruptly grabbing Hiccup's tunic collar, and pulling him for a lip-lock that would make you feel ashamed. Astrid felt uncomfortable though; kissing Hiccup was like kissing a mannequin, he wasn't moving at all. Hiccup stared at Astrid, wide-eyed, before she pulled away.

Hiccup felt his cheeks grow more red underneath his freckles. Astrid was still grabbing at Hiccup's tunic collar, her eyes squarely on his. "Nervous much?" Astrid asked jokingly with a small grin. Hiccup numbly nodded, his head lazily bobbing up and down. "Yeah, but why did you do it?"

Astrid froze, her eyes growing wide. "Because I like you, now be soft this time," Astrid said with lightning speed, and a hint of mischievousness. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, not sure of what '_be soft this time_' meant. "Wh-" he started but Astrid shut him up with a kiss similar to the one they shared earlier, but this time this was different. The answer dawned on Hiccup sooner than she expected.

Hiccup' s lips moved rhythmically against hers, and Astrid smiled against the kiss. This felt more right. Hiccup wasn't the best kisser on Berk, but he was sure learning fast, according to Astrid's opinion. "Hmmm, good kisser, eh?" She mumbled against his lips. She felt him smile.

"Guess I have some hidden talent." Now he was just plain annoying, and Astrid like boys that way. They moved closer to each other, never breaking the kiss. Somehow, this whole affair, kissing Hiccup the Useless isn't so bad after all. Sometimes, appearance isn't always everything, she realized.

After ten minutes, they finally broke away for air, panting like fish out of water. That was the best ten minutes of Hiccup's life. Astrid had to thank Ruffnut for this later on, what ever she did.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first story, and it probably sucked, but I hoped you guys enjoyed this... I'll be doing a separate One-shot based on what had happened before all this, if I stay here long enough and not quit because if reasons... Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, please review, I would like to see what you think of this story and what I can do to improve. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


End file.
